Mejor amiga
by Ran Koumoto
Summary: Que piensen lo que quieran. No voy a compartirle.


_Amour Sucré pertenece a ChiNoMiko._

 _Hice este fanfic para un concurso del foro de Corazón de Melón._

* * *

 **Mejor amiga**

* * *

La cancha de baloncesto conseguía verse aún más inmensa en ausencia de otros jugadores. El único sonido audible en el recinto era el bote del áspero balón golpeándose contra el suelo.

Intenté alcanzar el aro con un lanzamiento, pero mi cuerpo carecía de experiencia suficiente como para siquiera atinarle. Siempre había odiado los deportes, o más bien, odiaba la idea de practicarlos en el instituto donde las miradas críticas de los compañeros de clase, ya fuesen estos deportistas populares o arpías de la moda, alertaban el momento correcto para mofarse.

Me encontraba sola, sin un fin aparente, jugueteando con aquella esfera de aspecto rugoso que solía acaparar la atención de mi mejor amigo, Dajan. Él era un deportista excepcional de esos que rara vez entablan una conversación que se aleje de sus tópicos de interés. Por esa y por muchas otras razones, no consigo comprender en totalidad la amistad que sostengo con él. No, debo decir, que no entiendo a Dajan. Nada de nada.

— ¡Aquí estoy! ¿Te hice esperar mucho? — Dijo una vez hizo acto de presencia en el gimnasio. Vestía una sudadera y parecía estar algo agitado. — Siento mucho la demora, tuve el impulso de darle la vuelta al instituto. Trotar en las mañanas es una costumbre que difícilmente puedo dejar, ¿eh?

Sonreía mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca, tan tranquilo como siempre. No fui capaz de contener mi disgusto.

— ¡Y dormir hasta el mediodía es mi costumbre los fines de semana! ¿Qué clase de desconsiderado eres? — Exclamé, lanzándole la pelota directamente hacia la cabeza. Por unos segundos, imperceptibles ante los ojos de mi amigo, los músculos de mi rostro gesticularon una angustia que contradecía mi acción. Le lancé el balón con una fuerza desmedida, y él seguramente se encontraba agotado después de su rutina deportiva. — Da… ¡Dajan! — Exclamé poco antes de que los perfectos reflejos del moreno hicieran agarre de mi ataque fugaz y lo rebotase, sin problema alguno, contra el suelo del gimnasio.

— ¡Eso estuvo cerca! ¡Y con la fuerza que venía! Serías un buen escolta — comentó mientras volvía a hacerse con la pelota, dribleando de un lado a otro, para después hacerla girar con gran facilidad sobre su dedo índice.

Le observé en silencio, borrando de mi expresión cualquier atisbo que delatase el nivel de preocupación que sentí previamente. Esfuerzos como éste se convertían en algo de todos los días.

Nadie debía saber mis sentimientos. Sobre todo él.

Sin haberlo querido, hice recuento de esas veces en las que Dajan había jugado partidos con alumnos de este instituto. Compañeros de clase, de grado superior, sin importar quién fuese el contrincante, las miradas siempre se centraban en él. Las aclamaciones, los chillidos femeninos, todos ovacionaban su nombre… En esos momentos donde su piel resplandecía, sus musculosas piernas aceleraban a una velocidad abrumadora y sus zapatillas rechinaban impacientes contra el piso encerado.

Aquellos instantes me significaban un auténtico bombardeo interior. No era capaz de verle directamente cuando la pasión encendía esa mirada que a mí parecer fulminaba con toda presencia ajena, se convertía en un auténtico depredador al acecho de su presa. No tardaba más de diez minutos en realizar impresionantes clavadas, empleando tal fuerza en sus lanzamientos que conseguía hacer temblar el aro enemigo.

A ojos de sus fanáticas, yo era una auténtica amenaza.

Revoloteaba a su alrededor cuando me resultaba oportuno, sonriéndole y jugándole las bromas que solo una amiga se permitía. En mi ausencia, todas se le acercaban maquinando grandes expectativas, para después alejarse cargando con la decepción. Odiaba a sus pretendientes. Más allá de donde los ojos de Dajan pudiesen llegar, dirigía inquietantes miradas furtivas a quienes se decidiesen a atravesar aquél ínfimo e imperceptible umbral que existía entre desconocidos.

Sí, qué razón tenían sus fanáticas. Pero no iba a compartirle.

Y es que el encanto de sus oscuros ojos enardecidos junto con aquella radiante sonrisa que a mí dirigía eran las principales causas de mi insana obsesión. El apelativo "mejor amiga" era parte de mi patético intento por monopolizarle.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó al cabo de un minuto de mutuo silencio.

Detuvo el balón en ambas manos. Parecía preocupado.

— N-no es nada. — Mentí. — ¡Ah! ¿Qué tal si vamos a ese local de comida rápida que tanto te gusta?

— Tenía ganas de ir a McDonald's…

— ¿No es exactamente lo mismo?

Nos largamos a reír con desenvoltura.

Nunca tuve la intención de ser su amiga, ni estimé la idea de llegar a ser algo más para él. En cambio, ahora, siquiera podría considerar olvidarle o abandonarme a la desesperanza, en algún punto me dejé llevar por sus invitaciones y propuestas.

Me he asido de su mano y me he negado a soltarla.

Aún espero con todas mis fuerzas que mis sentimientos le alcancen.

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
